makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is a happy blue girl. She is fairly optimistic and sees everything as friendly. To Charlotte, fiends are puppies, Clamburg is a wonderland, and Vendetta is her best friend. She has a fascination of Vendetta, an evil girl with a special power of making fiends. Charlotte does not realize that Vendetta's evil or the fact that she is trying to destroy her with the fiends she makes. Somehow when Vendetta unleashes a fiend onto Charlotte, Charlotte always finds a way to make the fiend friendly. Charlotte loves singing and is always happy, much to Vendetta's dismay. Charlotte lives with her grandmother Charlene. Her parents are said to be astronauts on a space station. Charlotte wears a long dress and she has a ribbon in her hair. Her grandmother and mother both have similar appearances. Biography Origin on a picture.]] Charlotte and her family originates from an unspecified town in the state of Vermont."New Student" Her parents are astronauts on a space station, leaving Charlotte with her grandmother Charlene."Parents" Life in Clamburg On her first day at the school, she is fascinated by Vendetta, a green girl who Charlotte thinks is "nice" and has a "pretty name"."Charlotte's First Day" Charlotte believes she and Vendetta are best friends and does not realize that Vendetta hates her and tries to "destroy" her with fiends; monsters only Vendetta can make and they are the reason why everyone is afraid of her. Vendetta usually makes fiends to destroy Charlotte, but somehow Charlotte always finds a way to make the fiend friendly or do useful things. Charlotte attends Mu Elementary School in classroom four with Mr. Milk teaching. She sits next to Marion, a nervous light blue overweight girl. Charlotte's personality antagonizes Vendetta, and has even shown to be a danger to Clamburg in general in a few occasions."Pony" Many scenes of her innocent antics are designed to provoke sympathy for anyone who is involved in many occasions, many times driving the victim horribly frightened. Charlotte has a pet hamster named Buttons and a scissors fiend named Buttons 2."A Fiendish Friend" Charlotte's grandmother Charlene is just like her, only older. They are both always happy and see everything as friendly. Personality Kindness Charlotte is an optimistic girl and could be described as too friendly; it is difficult for her to get angry as she sees everything as friendly and kind. She is very naive and believes Vendetta is her best friend. Vendetta is extremely annoyed by Charlotte, as she is the only one in Clamburg that does not obey her. Due to Charlotte's cheerful nature, she never notices that Vendetta is evil or that she is trying to destroy her, nor that she actually hates her. Her careless, innocent personality makes her ignorant to everything evil. A sad side of Charlotte was not seen until Maggie read a poem about a lost kitty, which saused Charlotte to fall into depression, and thus did not feel like singing."No Singing" However, using her creative imagination, she came up with a solution on how to save the lost kitty, and went back to being cheerful again. As Charlotte is a child, she likes to pretend to be different kind of things. She has a fascination of cheese and sometimes pretends to be cheese, mostly gouda."No More Charlotte" She loves everything in the world. Singing .]] She always make up a song on the spot when something interesting is happening, such as when she is swinging or a song about Vendetta. She also likes to sing songs about such things as being small, No. 2 pencils and cheese. Relationships Vendetta In every episode, is seen how Charlotte annoys Vendetta with her songs and happiness. Vendetta hates songs, and most of all, Charlotte. She always makes fiends for her, which Charlotte thinks are gifts of friendship. Somehow when Vendetta unleashes a fiend onto Charlotte, Charlotte always finds a way to make the fiend friendly. Vendetta often throws things at Charlotte, Charlotte always thinks that Vendetta is giving her these items. One instance when this occurred is when Charlotte brings in a rock for show and tell that she tells the class Vendetta gave her. Vendetta did yell that she hit Charlotte with it. Vendetta is also often times attempting to kill Charlotte with various schemes and fiends. Charlotte usually thinks fiends are cute or just doesn't notice them. Vendetta rules over the gloomy town of Clamburg though Charlotte just assumes Vendetta is another person that lives in the town with no more significance than being her best friend. She has no idea vendetta hates her. Background information *The creator, Amy Winfrey, provides the voice of Charlotte. Her voice is slightly higher in the television series than in the web series. Winfrey provides the voice of many other characters on the show, including Charlene, Marion, Buttons, the Giant Kitty among others. At first, Winfrey felt guilty casting Aglaia Mortcheva as the evil character, Vendetta. They tried Mortcheva as Charlotte, but it did not work out. Mostly because of her Bulgarian accent and that she hates singing, when Charlotte sings frequently. Gallery Image:Charlotte web.png|Charlotte in the web series. Image:Charlotte-Ham.jpg|Charlotte in "Parents". Image:Charlottes_First_Day.png|Charlotte and her grandmother, Charlene. Image:Charlotte-Statue.png|Charlotte on Vendetta's statue. Image:Web19.png|Charlotte on the bottom of the ocean. Image:Charlotte_Picnic.png|Charlotte on a picnic. Image:Charlotte_sun.png|Charlotte sunbathing in Vendetta's garden. Image:Charlotte-5.png|Charlotte in Vendetta's imagination. Image:Fiends.png|Charlotte surrounded by guard dog fiends. Image:Charlotte-Cheese.png|Charlotte reading "Book of Cheese". Image:Charlotte-Cheese2.png|Charlotte in the land of Cheese. Image:Charlotte-Moon.png|Charlotte on the moon. Superevil28.PNG Appearances * * Vegetables}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Rubella}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Amy Winfrey